


Dada

by InaRov



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (?), Art, Louis-centric, M/M, Oranges, Romance, farm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaRov/pseuds/InaRov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al sur de Francia, Louis Tomlinson es retratado frente a los campos de naranja de su familia, lo curioso sería que el señor Dalí compra todas sus pinturas en una tienda de Musulmanes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dada

 

El vieres 27 de enero había ido temprano al Museo Nacional-el cual era gratis durante todo el fin de semana-; una simple tarea la que tenía que hacer: ir al lugar y describir detalladamente una obra de arte que nos pareciera relevante o que llamará la atención.

Esa mañana había pasado alrededor de tres horas recorriendo el museo en busca de alguna obra que llamará mi atención, sin embargo tuve que pasar bastantes salas antes de llegar al gran salón donde eran exhibidas las pinturas; en un pequeño apartado, justamente en la esquina donde un cegador rayo de luz caía, una pintura mostraba a un chico de mirada triste demostrando su azul brillante a través de los óleos; poseía un sombrero tipo canotier de paja oscura adornado con un listón negro; llevaba puesto un traje hecho con paño de tela azul marino en cuyo saco escondía un pañuelo de seda naranja; un delicado moño le acompañaba al igual que un bastón que unía sus pequeñas manos; detrás, una hermoso imagen de naranjos extendiéndose hasta la puesta del sol y perdiéndose en los colores cálidos del cielo; el chico iba en el centro abarcando la mayor parte.

Al pie de la pintura, en un recuadro metálico, se hallaba una pequeña descripción: “Louis Tomlinson, hijo de granjeros al sur de Francia durante 1925; autor desconocido”; algo me hizo creer que la tristeza en los ojos del muchacho se debía a que estaban en el auge de la devastación de la Primera Guerra Mundial , pero cuando pareció que el viento proveniente de una ventana abierta movía las hojas de los árboles y el cabello del muchacho, tuve que voltearme rápidamente para preguntarle a alguien si en realidad la pintura se movía, pero no había nadie más ahí.

 

 

_~En la pintura~_

_El día soleado en el que el señor Dalí había decidido “capturar mi escénica” frente a los naranjos de mi familia resultaba ser horriblemente caluroso, por lo que el saco de paño de lana no había sido una buena elección; las axilas, el pecho y la espalda se me empapaban con sudor haciendo que la camisa se me pegara, mientras que las piernas y la entrepierna me rogaban porque me deshiciera del pantalón y caminara en calzoncillos por todo el sembradío, pero mis padres habían sido estrictos respecto a que me debía comportar frente al Don Nadie-el cual lucia extraño ante cualquier panorama- que quería pintarme._

_Después de acabada la primera sesión de pintura, en la cual apenas llevaba una parte miserable de mi silueta, el pintor había decidido tomar un descanso ya que nuca había estado en los campos del Sur de Francia, por lo cual postergo el seguirme pintando hasta la siguiente semana._

_—Su hijo es difícil de pintar señores Tomlinson, tiene un aura extraña, poco perceptible al ojo común; sus ojos tristes me recuerdan a un amigo mío, García Lorca, es su nombre…_  
—Louis ha sido un muchacho difícil de criar señor Dalí, pero nos complace de sobremanera el que quiera pintarlo. —Mi madre menciono mientras le servía una rebanada de pastel con leche bronca recién hervida.  
—Pueden llamarme Salvador, me agradaría que me dijeran por mi nombre y no por el apellido.  
—Quizá debería llamarse de otra forma…—quería terminar la frase con una blasfemia pero mi madre me miro con desdén.  
—Disculpe a mi hijo señor Dal… Salvador.  
—Nada de eso, me resulta una persona divertida. —Se volteó a verme con una gran sonrisa— ¿te gustaría caminar un rato Louis? Quizá de esa manera me sea más fácil capturar tu escénica en la pintura.

_No tuve tiempo de responder, ya que antes de si quiera pronunciar una palabra mi padre me ordeno subir a mi habitación a cambiarme de atuendo y acompañar al señor Dalí a donde quisiera ir. Cuando me percate estábamos entrando a una tienda de objetos provenientes del Oriente donde una señora de piel morena atendía del otro lado del mostrador; rápidamente hizo conversación con el pintor, quien parecía embelesado por la cultura del lugar._

_Me había perdido tanto entre los artilugios y juguetes que se vendían en el lugar que no llegue a notar cuando el señor Dalí desapareció del lugar sin dejarme escuchar la campanilla del local. Comencé a buscarlo con algo de temor pues no deseaba llegar a casa y decirle a mis padres que “el fabuloso pintor” repentinamente se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Era tanta mi urgencia de encontrar al español que en el momento justo que lo vi en una puerta escondida detrás de la caja, tire a un muchacho._

_—Sabes, comúnmente las personas de por aquí suelen disculparse cuando hacen algo tan tonto; se disculpan y remendar lo sucedido._

_Dado a que mi mirada se había perdido examinando si el señor Dalí se encontraba bien, no fue hasta que me voltee a ofrecer disculpas al chico que me percate de los hermosos ojos que me miraban con una pizca de desprecio. El color chocolate de sus orbes provoco que mis mejillas se sintieran tibias, más aún cuando mire a detalle al muchacho: piel morena, pómulos marcados, barba crecida, cabello azabache revuelto en un perfecto desorden y obviamente más alto que yo. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca remangada y unos simples pantalones sostenidos por unos tirantes._

_— ¿Vienes a comprar algo o sólo a mirarme?—su tono rudo se suavizo cuando se dio cuenta de mi repentina mudes; mis mejillas ardieron y señale torpemente a Salvador—. Oh ¿vienes con el señor del bigote gracioso?—asentí y el sonrió mirando a la canasta que llevaba entre los brazos, se agachó a recoger las pequeñas cajitas que se habían caído—. Últimamente ha venido mucho aquí, compra pinturas y algunas telas, pero parece no tener mucho dinero, o al menos eso aparenta._  
—Mi familia lo ha acogido; le damos comida y bebida además de pagarle por hacerme un retrato. Aunque creo que es algo estúpido…—estaba arrodillado sin mirar al muchacho; me encargan de depositar las coloridas cajas sobre el canasto.  
— ¿Así que tú eres del que tanto ha hablado?—le mire confundido—. El señor siempre viene preguntando por colores que no venden en otras tiendas o en otros lugares que ha visitado, alega que la persona a la que pinta es difícil de capturar como lo es un colibrí en pleno vuelo. —Para ese momento mis orejas también ardían.  
—No creo tener tal nivel de complejidad…  
—Tienes unos ojos difíciles de leer si me lo preguntas. Hermosos, pero enigmáticos.

_Sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que nos levantábamos. No supe cómo reaccionar y agradecí internamente a que el señor Dalí saliera de aquel encerrado lugar._

_—Tengo las pinturas, Louis ¡hora de irnos! —Atravesó el lumbral de la puerta y vi como comenzaba a caminar por la plaza sin mirar atrás y con un andar por demás gracioso, pero antes de sí quiera poder dar un paso el muchacho me detuvo.  
—Louis, es un lindo nombre…—me miro directo a los ojos, luego a su canasto; tomo una cajita azul con moño rosa y me lo extendió—. Espero que te gusten las almendras._

_Dejo la caja entre mis dedos por unos segundos, rozando mi piel expuesta con ternura para luego darse la media vuelta. Salí corriendo del lugar para alcanzar al pintor quien caminaba con parsimonia; me volteo a ver sonriente mientras sus ojos me indicaban que sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero de sus labios no salió una sola palabra._  
 _~~_

 

 

El viernes pase la mayor parte del día esperando a que la pintura volviera a moverse, pero no lo hizo. El muchacho seguía luciendo una mirada melancólica. Había decidido ir a casa para dedicar mi reporte a aquella pintura desconocida.

El sábado 28 de enero había vuelto en la mañana al museo, específicamente donde la pintura del chico triste se encontraba, pero a diferencia del día anterior el muchacho lucía un poco más calmado con una ligera curva en los labios. Mi vista cayó nuevamente en la descripción, la cual había cambiado: “Louis Tomlinson, hijo de granjeros al sur de Francia durante 1925; una tarde soleada inspirada por los amantes. Autor desconocido”, sin embargo, contrario a lo que revelaba el pequeño rectángulo, cerca de la pierna se encontraba una muy estilizada “D”.

Tuvieron que pasar dos horas antes que el rayo del mediodía golpeara contra la pintura, provocando que esta cobrará vida; los colores se volvieron cálidos y todo daba un aspecto de una temperatura mayor a los 27º Celsius; debido a que no aparté un segundo la mirada del cuadro, pude notar como Louis se relamía el labio inferior mientras dos gotas de sudor le escurrían, una por la sien derecha y la otra sobré la frente. Las hojas y las naranjas se movieron un poco antes de que todo se volviera a pasmar.

 

 

_~En la pintura~_

_Dos días después de haber visitado la tienda de objetos orientales-específicamente cosas del islam-, no me encontraba en la mejor situación de todas ya que el chico de piel morena era la causa de mis repentinas ojeras, las cuales no había sabido expresar el porqué a mis padres._

_Resultaba que la pequeña caja azul llevaba en el interior un pequeño chocolate en forma de esfera con grumos de almendras; sabía delicioso y no me atrevía a terminarlo ya que no sabía cuándo podría volver a ir al lugar o si el chico estaría para atenderme._

_Jugaba con una diminuta pelota cuando el pintor irrumpió en mi habitación ruidosamente con una sonrisa. Se sentó al borde de mi cama mirándome directamente, luego a la pequeña caja y de regreso a mí._

_—Hoy hace un hermoso día como para estar todo el día aquí encerrado ¿no lo crees Louis?—su tono amigable y punzante me había logrado sacar una sonrisa._  
—Todos mis amigos están trabajando con sus padres o salieron de viaje, así que no tengo nadie con quien salir, ningún conocido en el pueblo.  
— ¿Qué hay del muchacho de la tienda? —Apenas fue mencionado el ardor a mi rostro volvió— ¿quieres ir allá? Podemos comprar alguna golosina.  
—Yo…—trate que mi lengua dijera lo que deseaba—. Me agradaría.  
—Ponte una camisa azul clara y veme en el porche.

_Me cambie todo el atuendo y revise que el sombrero de mi padre luciera bien junto al saco. Baje deprisa hasta encontrarme con Dalí, quien esperaba paciente mientras cortaba una naranja jugosa._

_Caminamos con paciencia hasta la plaza, charlando de cosas triviales y de como él se interesaba por una nueva corriente artística llamada “Surrealismo” y que partiría a Paris apenas terminara mi retrato._

_Al entrar de nueva cuenta a la tienda el señor Dalí me había dado un empujón para que me acercara al muchacho que ordenaba un anaquel al tiempo que ponía la naranja en mi mano para que la ofreciera. Choque contra el chico torpemente._

_—Lo lamento…—baje la mirada con vergüenza mientras mi mano se mantenía mostrando la naranja en lo alto._  
—Creo que dos veces en una sola semana es demasiado para ser verdad—un tono burlón salió— ¿para mí?—asentí rápidamente.  
—La corte en la mañana antes de venir…  
—Gracias. —La tomo entre sus manos y se quitó el pequeño delantal que le protegía del polvo—. Ven, mi madre no se enojara si tomo un pequeño descanso.

_Salimos de la tienda con rumbo a la enorme fuente, sobre la que jugaban algunos niños. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro con una distancia considerable; comenzó a quitarle la cascara al fruto mientras su mirada se perdía en algún lugar. Voleaba a verme con una sonrisa amable cada vez que dejaba un trozo de cascara sobre su regazo._

_—Sabes, es la mejor naranja que he probado en toda mi vida ¿dónde la cortaste?_  
—Mis padres tiene un sembradío de naranjos. La corte del árbol que esta frente a mi casa.  
—Entonces eres de los Tomlinson ¿no? ¿Los granjeros?—asentí con algo de vergüenza— ¿tu familia siempre va a la fiesta de la iglesia a celebrar el fin de la cosecha?  
—Supongo, mis padres siempre asisten pero yo prefiero quedarme en casa a cuidar de mis hermanas.  
— ¿Podría verte en el baile?—la pregunta parecía más un ruego que cualquier otra cosa.  
—Es este jueves ¿no es así?—el asintió viendome directamente a los ojos. No pude sostenerle la mirada—. Puede que vaya…  
—Te veo bajó el farol de aquella esquina granjero.

_Beso mi mejilla, cerca de la comisura de mis labios dejando un delicioso sabor a naranja. Mientras veía como su silueta se perdía en el marco de la tienda, pude sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba irracionalmente; cuando me percate que Dalí estaba a mi lado el ritmo cardíaco se detuvo por completo pues que temía nos hubiera descubierto._  
~~

                               

 

El domingo 29 de enero había vuelto al museo con las esperanza de ver nuevamente a Louis moverse como lo estuvo haciendo. No era solamente un trabajo escolar de apreciación, se había convertido en un pequeño morbo ver como sus ojos brillaban y el viento le acariciaba el rostro; era un chico por demás hermoso.

Tuve qué llegar temprano para sentarme en una banca, después pase el resto de la mañana esperando el medio día y a que el rayo de luz se posara sobre la pintura una vez más. Pasaron al menos diez minutos después de las doce para que el rayo se dejara pasar de entré las nubes que cubrían la ciudad.

Pos unos segundos todo se quedo estático y entre en pánico, dispuesta a ir corriendo por algún trabajador del museo para que me ayudara, pero en realidad no había nadie en lugar que pudiera ayudarme, pues probablemente aquello era sólo una ilusión.

Entonces paso; una corriente de aire entro golpeado a la pintura; las hojas se movieron impacientes mientras que el muchacho se acomodaba un mechón de cabello y se lamía los labios; seguía luciendo un día caluroso, además que el traje parecía estar demasiado ajustado ya que Louis se movía demasiado; haberlo pintado debió haber sido una pesadilla.

 

 

_~En la pintura~_

_Ya que era verano, el ambiente se sentía muy húmedo, por lo que al estar bajo el rayo del sol directamente me hacia seguir sudando; el traje recién lavado estaba empapándose de sudor y me asfixiaba la entrepierna. Cuando el señor Dalí dejo de mirarme para distraerse un rato en el potro, me di la libertad de rascarme._

_—Louis, es asqueroso que hagas eso en público. —Mencionó el pintor sin siquiera quitar la vista del lienzo._  
— ¡Pero no hice nada!—Chille cual infante ante su acusación.  
—Te estabas rascando la entrepierna ¿o me equivoco?

_Me vio directamente y mientras me sonrojaba negué a su pregunta. Dejo el pincel sobre el potro y la paleta en el suelo junto al pequeño banco en el que estaba sentado. Se sacudió el traje holgado para observar que su camisa impecablemente blanca estaba ahora manchada de azul, a lo que hizo una pequeña mueca para después mirarme y sonreír; había algo en su sonrisa que me tranquilizaba._

_—Me parece que es tiempo de tomar un descanso ¿no lo crees así?—sólo pude asentir muchas veces; comenzamos a caminar entre los árboles que nos ofrecían una fresca sombra—. Escucha, si lo que te ha estado molestando últimamente es el hecho de que me he quedado más tiempo del debido en tu casa…_  
—No es eso señor Dalí.  
—Puedes llamarme Salvador. _—me miro con amabilidad y algo en mi estallo._  
— ¿Usted le ha dicho a alguien sobre el incidente con el muchacho de la tienda?  
— ¿El que ustedes casi se besaran? No, eso es asuntó tuyo, y en realidad obtuve lo que quería.  
— ¿Qué quería?  
—Que sonrieras. Ese muchacho te hizo sonreír, y para serte honesto un prefiero un millón de veces pintar a un chico feliz que a alguien melancólico. La melancolía es tan banal y común… alguien enamorado, por otro lado, parece estar dotado con una chispa. —Seguimos caminando hasta dar la media vuelta. Casi al final del sembradío.  
—Hoy es la fiesta de la cosecha ¿irá?  
—Puede que vaya, sólo necesito encontrar alguna prenda de ropa que no esté manchada con pintura.

_Ambos reímos ante ello; había tanto que deseaba preguntarle sobre el muchacho de la tienda que temía se negara a responder: el nombre del chico, su edad, de donde proviene; solamente algunas de las dudas._

_Esa tarde me había quedado mucho tiempo en la bañera leyendo un libro de poesía que el señor Dalí me había prestado; decía que el señor Lorca era un allegado suyo y que le recordaba demasiado a él. Al salir del baño encontré en mi cama la ropa que mamá preparo para que asistiera a la fiesta; era una camisa negra con pantalones grises, tirantes azul marino desgastados y unos zapatos negros recién engrasados. Cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo con el atuendo puesto me encontré a mi mismo con un aire de tristeza e impaciencia, esos dos que tanto mis padres como el pintor mencionaban._

_Cuando partimos la noche se acogía fresca; al llegar a la plaza nos encontramos con un lugar bellamente adornado de focos en serie, un grupo de músicos negros tocando jazz en una esquina y una mesa llena de comida y bebida, en especial vino. Mi vista se paseó por todo el lugar en busca del muchacho de la tienda, pero nadie parecía ser él, así que me serví agua en un vaso y me fui a sentar bajo el farol indicado; llevaba la cajita azul conmigo, aún con un pequeño trozo de chocolate dentro._

_Tuvo qué pasar mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera el cálido roce de una mano sobre mi hombro; al alzar la vista me encontré con el muchacho de ojos color chocolate quien me sonreía alegremente. Me indico con la mirada que le siguiera, y así lo hice; me condujo lejos de la fiesta, hacia un callejón poco iluminado y sin salida; el miedo invadió todo mi cuerpo, así que cuando volteo a verme su rostro se degrado en preocupación._

_— ¿Estás bien?—asentí quedamente viendo a mis zapatos—. Bien._

_No hicimos nada durante unos minutos, en los cuales me fije en su atuendo a través de la pobre luz que se filtraba: llevaba una camisa negra remangada, pantalones oscuros y tirantes claros así como lucía una pequeña barba apenas visible. Se acerco a mí y sin previo aviso nos unió con un delicado beso; abrí un poco los labios y él también, permitiéndome sentir un poco de su boca. Al separarnos no supe que decir, por lo que me aleje de él con un poco de miedo, tentando mis labios para asegurarme que el cosquilleo que sentía era verdad._

_—Lo lamento—Volví la mirada hacia él y descubrí culpabilidad en sus ojos—. No creí que un beso te llegara a incomodar; por favor discúlpame por haberlo hecho sin tu consentimiento—Su tono reflejaba mucha tristeza—. Será mejor que volvemos a la fiesta…_  
—No…—mi voz no resistió la emoción y salió en un pequeño pitido de ansiedad—. Por favor, no hay que volver. Y no me incómodo en lo absoluto el beso… Aunque es extraño, nunca antes había sido cortejado por un muchacho—el chico se rió y se acercó nuevamente a mí— ¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí un rato más?—Se acercó aún más, dejando sus labios muy cercas pegados a los míos—. Pero, necesito saber algo antes de…  
— ¿Qué deseas saber?—su tono de voz me hacía sentir como de la realeza.  
— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—sonrió mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me besaba.  
—Zayn Malik. Tú eres Louis Tomlinson ¿no es así?—asentí velozmente—. Bien.

_Deje mis brazos sobre sus hombros y el poso sus manos en mi espalda mientras nos besábamos; me recordó invariablemente a una escena de película que hacía no mucho había visto en el cine. Nos dejamos llevar por los labios del otro, perdiéndonos entre pequeñas caricias y el calor que nos proporcionábamos mutuamente ante la noche fría; no supe cuanto tiempo pasó, solamente sabía que no deseaba se terminara, pues los labios de Zayn seguían sabiendo a acida naranja y el toque cálido de sus manos me hacía sentir bien._

_Pero todo lo bueno siempre ha de acabar demasiado rápido. Entre dulces besos y sutiles risas la voz del pintor irrumpió en nuestro momento de amantes; con su bastón toco la pared sobre la que estábamos recargados sacándonos del dulce momento._

_—Louis, tu madre ha estado preguntando por ti; ya pasa de media noche y es hora de volver a casa. —Nos sonrió a ambos mientras nos sonrojábamos._  
—Yo… No…—balbuceaba pues el miedo me consumía.  
—Despídete de tu amigo y cuando estés listo te estaremos esperando junto a la fuente, por favor no tardes. Buenas noches joven Malik.

_Se dio la media vuelta para irse caminando hacia la plaza; Zayn me volteo a ver con cariño, una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. Depósito otro beso pequeño sobre mis labios y una caricia amable en mi mejilla._

_— ¿Volveré a verte?—preguntó con esperanza. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron de sobremanera._  
—Claro… Iré a visitarte a la tienda.  
—Te traje algo—metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco una pulsera verde, la cual coloco en mi muñeca—. Espero que te guste, está hecha de una planta iraní, yo mismo la hice.

_Me beso de nueva cuenta y tomo mi mano para salir de ahí; apenas las luces de la plaza nos tocaron soltó mi mano y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la que supongo era su madre y hermana, las que lucían como gitanas. Mi madre, padre y hermanas me esperaban junto a la fuente, las gemelas dormidas ya.  
~~_

 

El lunes 30 de enero había decidido faltar a clases para poder asistir de nueva cuenta al museo; mis ahorros fueron suficientes para pagar la entrada.

Me quede sentada frente a la pintura, la cual había cambiado otra vez ya que el sombrero de Louis ahora tenía una franja roja en medio del listón negro, además de una pulsera en la mano derecha, pero lo que más destacaba de todo era la hermosa sonrisa que el muchacho demostraba además de sus ojos pequeños mostrando una infinita alegría.

Cuando el rayo de sol se posó sobre el cuadro, un ligero aire movió con gracia el cabello del muchacho, quien reía y se curia la boca al tiempo que se sonrojaba; todo en la pintura lucía colores más alegres, cálidos, y el azul de sus ojos era millones de veces más brillante. Sus labios eran de un rosa pardo. Todo en él era hermoso.

 

 

_~En la pintura~_

_Dos semanas después del primer encuentro con Zayn, en el cual nos besamos, el señor Dalí había decidido por fin terminar de pintarme, pero con la condición de que debía invitar a “el muchacho de la tienda” para que viera todo._

_Así qué al mediodía Salvador y Zayn estaban destrass del marco, uno pintándome mientras el otro hacia caras graciosas y me miraba amablemente. No podía evitar reírme de las expresiones del muchacho; dado a que al señor Dalí parecía no molestarle el que me moviera tanto, el Moreno seguía haciéndome reír._

_Pasaron algunas horas en las que Zayn iba y venía del huerto, siempre trayendo las naranjas más brillantes y jugosas; se sentaba bajo la sombra de un naranjal junto al pintor a comer mientras me observaba con paciencia al tiempo que miraba a la pintura con aprobación. Al final de la obra, el señor Dalí se sonrió a sí mismo orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer; tomo la pintura de las orillas y me lo mostró alegremente. Resultaba ser que el tiempo de espera había valido la pena, cada segundo de sufrimiento bajo el sol._

_—Me parece que tengo una nueva obra de arte, sólo falta firmarla ¿no les parece?—nos pregunto con alegría—. Quizá pueda dibujar un rinoceronte por aquí._

_Puso su firma en mi pierna junto a un pequeño garabato que él alegaba era un rinoceronte de cuerno largó. Nos dejo solos para poder entrar a la casa y mostrarle la obra terminada a mis padres; había dicho que les pediría llevarla con alguno de sus conocidos. Zayn tomo mi mano y nos alejamos hasta la mitad del huerto, donde no se encontraba nadie cosechando, por lo tanto, nadie nos interrumpiría. Nos sentamos en la tierra mojada, sobre algunas hojas cecas y bajo la sombra de los árboles-nuestros torsos estaban resguardados, las piernas quedaban expuestas al sol-; sentados uno frente al otro, él tomo mis manos comenzando a jugar con ellas. Estuvimos algunas horas ahí sin hacer realmente mucho, entonces llego el ocaso y me miro detenidamente._

_—Me gusta tu sonrisa, Louis._  
—Gracias.  
—Y como el cabello te cae sobre frente; cuando arrugas la nariz y los ojos; tus labios; las pequeñas manos; cada vez que hablas y callas. —Mi sonrojo era evidente y a él parecía agradarle ello—Moriría por besar tus labios cada día o viviría por ello.  
— ¿El señor Dalí te ha prestado sus libros de poesía?  
—Me ha prestado algunos libros; dijo que te gustaba leer y que me sería útil adornar mis palabras para que…—Bajo la mirada a sus pies.  
— ¿Para qué?  
—Para que te guste.

_Sonreí con mucha alegría, tanta que hacia mis mejillas doler. Tome sus manos entre las mías para besarlas, luego sus labios, en los que me entretuve por mucho tiempo. Se separó lentamente._

_—Te traje…—de su bolsillo saco una cajita azul que dejo en mis manos—. Este tiene chile._  
—No deberías darme chocolates…—se acercó a besarme con lentitud. Unos minutos después de parar los besos mi pecho se inflo con confianza para preguntar:  
—Zayn ¿Qué somos?  
—Tú y yo. Somos, tú y yo.  
~~

 

 

No había podido volver al museo en lo que quedo de la semana, principalmente porque no podía seguir faltando a clases y ya no tenía dinero, así que el domingo 5 de febrero me pasee nuevamente por ahí, con la esperanza de ver la magia en la pintura del muchacho, pero por más que espere durante el medio día y después de este, la imagen del ahora muchacho feliz no se movía.

Lucía diferente, tenía una firma borrosa en la pierna del muchacho y un garabato al lado de esta; me había resultado irrelevante leer de nueva cuenta la inscripción, ya que el área del recuadro era escasa y la letra muy pequeña.

Casi a las tres de la tarde, un hombre no mayor de 25 años se sentó a mi lado contemplando la pintura.

 

—Es una hermosa obra de arte, ¿no lo crees?  
—Sí, muy hermosa. Aunque el chico en la pintura resulta misterioso.  
—Me gusta más cuando la luz cae sobre él y las figuras se mueven; lástima que sólo sea una vez al año.  
— ¿Has visto como se mueve la pintura?—pregunte sorprendida.  
—Ha pertenecido a mi familia durante mucho tiempo; a mi abuelo le gustaba contar la historia de cuando lo retrataron.  
— ¿Historia?  
—Bueno, mi abuelo era un muchacho francés de descendencia inglesa que vivía en el Sur de Francia, un día un pintor llego al huerto de su familia donde se cosechaban las mejores naranjas del país; el pintor, Salvador Dalí, lo llevo a una tienda donde vendían colores especiales y ahí conoció a mi otro abuelo.  
— ¿Era gay?  
— ¿Quieres ver una fotografía?

 

De su bolsillo saco una cartera desgastada de piel; una fotografía en blanco y negro daba a lucir al chico de la pintura tomado de la mano con un muchacho muy guapo de piel morena. Lucían felices uno junto al otro; un niño pequeño de aproximadamente dos años estaba en medio de ambos sentado en el suelo con una pelota.

 

— ¿Quién es el bebe de en medio?  
—Mi padre.

 

Me miro con alegría y note que no tenía ningún parecido con ninguno de los dos.

 

—Hoy hace algo de frío ¿no lo crees?—asentí— ¿Quieres ir por un café?

 

Dejamos atrás la pintura; una chispa de alegría brotó en mi corazón cuando al voltear a ver la pintura Louis sonrió y guiño el ojo en mi dirección.


End file.
